


梦中情吉他

by Indiges_JE



Series: 你想睡你心爱的吉他手吗 [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Summary: 你在很多年后听到自己曾经最喜欢的吉他手堕落卖身的消息。
Series: 你想睡你心爱的吉他手吗 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	梦中情吉他

你在很多年后听到自己曾经最喜欢的吉他手堕落卖身的消息。你不顾一切的去到他门口时候却不敢推门进去。你从没否认过对他的欲望，却也从没有任何真的和他上床的幻想。你怕遇到你心里的那个人，也怕遇到的不再是你心里的那个人。你怕他还如往日一样清高又温柔，也怕他被磨平了所有棱角。你游览他这座城市，窝在酒店房间里一遍遍地弹他的曲子，试图让这次旅游变成一次对曾经的他的朝圣。可他就在那里，在距离你只有几分钟的路程。你随时可以走进去和他上床。现在的他廉价的还不如当年几张票钱。  
毕竟他已经什么都没有了。失去乐队失去家庭失去经济来源。曾经的学位已经回不去，现在弹吉他水平也不行了，只能靠卖身为生。幸好曾经巨星的名字还在，虽然年纪大了，好歹靠着这个名字有些主顾。来的人大多是知道冲着我能操个听过名字的名人来的，也有不少是冲着他的故事猎奇而来。而你只是爱他。他或许永远不能感受到你一直以来对他的爱和珍惜，但你总觉得至少对他而言你会是不一样的。  
他屋子里有一点湿润的木头气息。你不知道这是否来源于你的想象。他缩在床角不知道在看些什么，他那把传奇吉他靠在墙边上。你克制不住的看向那把吉他。“你可以去弹她，如果你想的话” 他对你说。曾经的你永远想不到这居然会是你们之间的第一句话。他从床上站起来，窝在一起的一小团里伸出长手长脚。你只觉得他可爱。  
他向你走来的时候你蓦然生出一点恐惧和紧张，蠢得像背着父母溜进夜总会的初中生。他被教的很好，温柔地询问你的名字，然后温柔地给你说很高兴见到你。所有的你担心的清冷和不愿都早早的抹平了。他还没清理干净被使用过的痕迹，于是像个真正的婊子那样给你道歉。你看着他手忙脚乱地收拾房间和自己的样子习惯性的去帮他，然后得到一句柔软的感谢。他抓着你的手放进他衣服里，然后俯下身来舔你唇角。那让你嘴里的 去洗个澡吧 都变了味儿。天知道你原来是真的只想让他休息一下，抱着他睡一觉的。  
你趁他洗澡的空档偷看他的房间。你滚过他的床，把脸埋进他的枕头里深深地吸气；你去偷弹他的琴，在那把你曾在台下见过的琴上弹他的乐句。没有音箱的电吉他微弱的唱出一些音符。你跪在他的老姑娘前前近乎虔诚的触碰那些他亲手绣修补的虫眼和裂痕。你慢慢摸过每一根琴弦然后大着胆子偷偷亲吻琴身。像小孩子偷吃糖那样弹他的solo。你知道他已经回来了，但你依旧大着胆子接着弹下去。他湿漉漉地从背后抱着你，亲吻你然后夸你弹得好。你突然觉得胃里泛起一阵恶心，纵使你所有的终极幻想都在那一秒达成。你分不清那恶心是来自于你对自己的厌恶还是对他的失望。你曾经想都不敢想在他面前唱你喜欢的歌。他是那个太美好的存在，他甚至不该正眼看你。一个曾经那么追求完美的人居然称赞你这样的存在。你只觉得恶心。  
你突然无比羡慕那些只是慕所谓巨星而来的人。他们自由地听着他的歌和他上床，就像是当着他孩子的面操他。他们征服那个摇滚巨星，让他在自己身下呻吟哭泣。你嫉妒他们的轻松和自然。你因为他太过符合你的幻想而给他定下不再是他的罪名。然后为了这样给他定罪给他道歉祈求他的宽恕。他只是温柔地给你唱歌试着哄你开心。你抱着他，却像是抱着个他样子的性爱娃娃。你推开他喊他婊子。他近乎惊惧的瑟缩了一下，然后小心翼翼地靠近你，低声含着泪恳求你别这么说他。就像对所有其他那些人。就像他是个真正的婊子。  
他的行为终于惹火了你。所有的深埋的欲望倾泻而出。你厌恶这样复仇一般的性，可你莫名的愤怒别无去处。他只是乖巧的满足你所有欲望。顺从你在你身下随着你的动作呻吟哭泣，然后用你深爱的声音赞美你的所有温柔和粗暴。梦幻一般的性爱不能满足任何欲望。你给他说爱就能换来他说最爱的只有你，你说你慕名而来他就说他心里一直是你。他熟练的假装你是那个集万千宠爱于一身的摇滚巨星心里唯一的人。你止不住的去想他在别人身下会装出什么表情。会是万般不情愿却没办法阻止自己享受被操的婊子，会是温柔体贴的情人，酒吧里随便一个一夜情对象或者其他什么。他被调教的完美。连你幻想里偶然闪现的摩擦和不愿都模仿得完美。你只觉得恶心。你对他来说的确不一样，你的爱让他太简单就能看透你。你这样的顾客最能拿多点钱。你大可以花点钱保养他让他为你专属，你可以轻易的赢得他真心的赞美和爱慕。他的确廉价到这样的地步。你怨恨这样轻而易举的胜利。你连带着痛恨现在的他，于是更加凶狠的用自己的躯体惩罚他的躯体。性欲成了审讯，高潮却宣判你在这场对方不会还手的决战中一败涂地。  
外面的人敲敲门提醒你时间已经到了。他把头埋进你怀里，头发刺在你肩上有一点痒。他含混的向你索要多一点陪伴。他说他不想离开你，然后向你发誓他巡演路上每天都会想你。你明知道那只是他想要你续钟的手段，可你却只是梦一般的摸摸他的头发祝他巡演顺利然后推开他转身离开。你知道他会回到床上的同一个角落等下一个谁的光临。你试着感受什么，可心里安静的一丝痛都透不出来。  
你把自己裹回大衣里，晚风和夕阳灌满了领口。很多年前你也曾在这样的天气下奔赴过与他的约定。你掏掏口袋，翻出一个六分钱的硬币。你终于哭出来。你明知道每一个进去的人都会得到这样一份“纪念品”。那不过是和所有当年那些他签过名的吉他、印着他们标志的徽章一样的Kitsch。可你却攥着他的拨片哭的更凶。  
因为他不值得被珍惜，于是你所有的温柔和爱对他也都无所谓。你永远都得不他。你莫名的感到一点安慰。  
你用指甲狠狠的掐指尖的茧，试图找回一点当年因为他学吉他时候琴弦勒紧指尖的痛。那些痛苦曾经因为念着他而变得可以忍受。你的指尖已经再也不会痛了。  
你擦干眼泪，把硬币丢给街边唱着歌的吉他手。一句谢谢淹没在夜晚里。


End file.
